runeguildfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates 2019
Here you can see all updates of Rune Guild in 2019. These can also be viewed in the update channel on the discord server. December 2019 30/12/2019 * Noted Extreme Potions are now tradeable. * Dragon Hunter Crossbow Fixed * Primal Pickaxe/Axe now have a level requirement of 99. * Godbows fixed so they fire from ranged. * Balance Elementals now drop runebars in noted form. * Coifs added to range store. * Gauntlets added to Melee Store * Monkey Backpack added to Donator Store (Hit me up suggestions for which equipment slot n any bonuses it should give) * Lowered requirements of 'Veteran' rank to 300 hours played & 300_000 loyalty points total. * Ring of deaths bypass now cost more in the loyalty shop. * Added a Jad Gamble npc to fight caves so you can gamble fire capes to try and get a Pet Jad. * Added more bosses to Sumona slayer npc (Boss Slayer) * Abyssal Sire shouldn't heal now * Added more things to edgeville invasion as drops * Droprate Cap has been increased from 80 to 100. * Fixed crystal combining, u should now be able to combine them to make your Christmas Cracker. * Whip only Free for all gamemode added. * Primal maul added to RuneGuild free for all gamemode. * Puppet box that was dropped from invasion wasnt able to be opened (message me if u have a bugged one) * You can now imbue slayer helmets. * Slayer helmet stats altered so that the normal helmet is buffed and the coloured heads now longer give bonus depending on colour but all give the same bonus and the colour is just cosmetic. * Added more items to the ::store by popular demand (Ancestral Robes, D Claws, Dhcbow, Amulet of Torture, Necklace of Anguish) 22/12/2019 * Renowned/legegenday droprate switched so its the right way around. * Ranger gloves now go in the right slot. * Champions Arena fixed (different method of entering) * Glod now drops more than 1 addy bar. * Shaman mask added to glod drop table. * Guardian boots added to general graador drop table. * Mythical Cape & Golden Maul (Gmaul upgrade) added to penguins to drop at 1/360. * Added Pets box which contains over 30 normal pets & over 10 rares. * Pet box added to Giant roc (edge invasion), Elite treasure trails as a rare reward, Donator store (which its 20% off for a week). * Added pets to crawling hand, Abyssal demons, Cockatrice, Basilisks & Kurasks. * Made sire not get healed so it should be killable. * fixed scorpia model and not being able to pick it up * Fixed not being able to equip Giant Present 18/12/2019 * Made living rock creates all work on the same slayer task * Changed some slayer tasks amounts n added a couple more * Anvil at smithing should nw work * Ledenhosen trousers equipable * Added more things to christmas box * added more penguin spawns * made penguins better * Randomised Penguin timer a bit so people cant time them * Made penguins walk futher from spawn spot * Alpha zone now has a glod * Elder zone now has a shop to buy instance scrolls 20m a pop * Catacombs tele made smaller * Made Sire heal less so should be doable. * Added zammy mage to ::skillingzone * Replaced elder wand with kodai wand (drops from giant roc) * Added 50 minute respawn timer to glod in alpha zone & buffed his health massively. 16/12/2019 * Currency finally changed to pounds on donator store so people can stop moaning nw 16/12/2019 * Christmas Event has been added * Snow has been added aswell as an Xmas tree at home. * Anvil finally added to mining/smithing tp * Bank stands still now at mining/smithing tp * Added bunch of bosses to the drop table. * Removed bloodmoney from pking and nerfed rates of the emblems for blood money. * Added some more achievements. * Added santa at home. * Added penguin event, they respawn every 6 hours, kill them for Christmas presents. * Gravecreeper/leafbladed should work * Bandos Godsword ornament fixed (pm me to get urs changed) * Spirit shields have been buffed. * Removed lottie from home * Fixed Amythyst arrows & broad bolts. * Hand cannon & balls added to tormented beasts. * Zamorak & Saradomin god bows added to zammy/sara gwd bosses. * Mac download should now work again (apologise for inconcinience) 11/12/2019 * Achievement box added (Mystery box style) You can find it in the achievement shop. * Eternal Glory added to Supplies box. * Dragon defender now fixed so u can use it on the osrs one. * Made north of rev caves multi combat. * Event bosses have been buffed slightly. * Moved nurse and now she stands still. * Added Catacombs of Kourend. * Added all the npcs & made it multi (Gunna move skotizo soon n add the drops to the npcs). 09/12/2019 * Torture & Amulet of the damned now have value so are kept in death over other items. * Ironmen has finally been fixed to keep items on death like normal people with the death npc. * Elf Warriors now deal damage in ranged instead of melee. * Donators can now have colours in there titles. * Amethyst Arrows & bolts have been added. Get arrowtips from different monsters and bolts can be made by using a chisel on the Amethyst and then attached to Broad bolts. * Wogw ticket can now grant 15% droprate for an hour. * Abyssal Sire teleport changed * unlocking augury fix * ::Forum command * Extreme potions are now tradable. * Castlewars teleport has been added to the amulet of glory. * Mods+ should be able to change clan chat ranks now. * Increased the amount of bolt racks karil npc drops as a rare drop. * Amulet of eternal glory added to supplies crate. * Amulet of Torture (OR) Upgrade added to callisto drop table * Occult Necklace (OR) Upgrade added to scorpia drop table * Ranger Gloves added to mutant tarn drop table * Many drop odds changes for edgeville invasion * Slash bash should now spawn aswell for edgeville invasion. * Arma, Bandos, Zammy, Sara Godsword (OR) Upgrades have been added to the godwars dungeon bosses. * Dragon defender Ornament upgrade kit added to Cyclops drop table. * Malediction & Odium Ward Upgrade kits added to edgeville invasion bosses as a rare drop. * The Max droprate has been increased from 60 -> 80%. Type ::droprate to see yours. 01/12/2019 * Fixed Mutant Tarn Animations * Finished and opened the Champion Arena!(Get champion scrolls from Edgeville invasion minigame) * Nerfed Thok's Sword * Added Name change to donator store * Added black chins to ::skillingzone * Added a shop to ::alphazone to buy basic supplies. * Added a shop to ::elderzone to buy better supplies. * Fixed nex bloodreavers * Fixed the attack problem (1 person being under attack n other being able to) * ::open-bank now works for Alpha+ inside the Donator zones * Added new Free for all gamemode Tank * Moved plane-freezer to a different location other than free for all lobby finally. * Added jungle strikewyrms to ::alphazone * Spiritbloom equipment has been fixed * You can now eat cooked herring. * Avatar of destruction has moved a couple of spaces * Inferno is now 2 waves instead of one. * Har-Lakk the riftsplitter added as boss he's weak atm so make the most of him * Links updated on website * Added supply crate as reward for completing the champion arena. * Added some unique drops to har-lakk * Droprate increase for donators (see ::perks) * Added mechanics to riftsplitter and made him multi combat * riftsplitter should now be fixed finally * overload pot chat warning colour change * added ::hiscores ::highscores command November 2019 28/11/2019 * Fixed tarns attack animations * Fixed weapon poison * Buffed zuk * the annoying 'wait before attacking' timer and delay should be gone * Abby dagger p++ is now equipable. * Made the edgeville invasion do its announcements alot earlier so people can get there 750 damage. * Changed announcement colour * HIGHSCORES FIXED * Zuk now hits faster * Tarn Drops fixed 27/11/2019 * Revenant darkbeasts/hellhounds now count as kills for darkbeast/hellhound tasks. * Edgeville invasion now has increased health as we have increased in players (more people can get 750 dmg) * Can now make super prayers * Snapegrass/Pheonix feather in the herb shop * Alot of NPCS health has been fixed so there not 1 hits. * Master farmer has been added to draynor village. * Exp for making arrow shafts has been increased * Price of gems has been lowered * Price of logs has been lowerd * Ornate katana has been added to tourted & demonic gorilla drop table * Inferno changes * Added Mutant tarn to edgeville invasion boss list with unique drops! 24/11/2019 * added rspslist to vote page * Made inferno last round only. * Pirate bandana removed from randombox * Giant roc should now spawn for edge invasion * Elf warrior drops fixed * Taverly & Brimhaven dungeons have been made multi combat * Watermelon seeds added to farming shop * Made ironman melee store * Added bronze scim to ironman melee store * Added basic runes to ironman mage store with limited stock * Ironmen should be able to wield trident now * Changed capes on f2ppure ffa (made it so u couldnt 1 click) * Added new ffa class - Runegilded * Black chins now have value 21/11/2019 * Frem & edge dungeons are now multi combat * Elf warriors should be fixed * Torse & barrows gloves made untradable n kept on death * Upgraded vps from 8gb to 16gb ram * Non ironmen can now do instanced wildy slayer. * Herb supplies have been changed to noted form in the shop. * Giant Roc added to Edgeville invasion bosses (drops kodai wand, dragon hunter cbow n more) * Other edgeville invasion drops have been edited * Vote page edits * Dragonfire Ward has been added * Dragonic Visage replaced with Skeletal visage at skeletal wyverns. * Made it so if u use skeletal visage on anti fire shield u get a dragonfire ward * Updated a bunch of rare drops to announce globally. 20/11/2019 * Poisoning daggers should now work, make sure u use this potion on the weapon * ::perks command updated * Crystal Shield added to elf warriors. * Fcape/Imbued rings/imbued ring of wealth/all avas are now kept on death * Added herbalist to home, Talk to her to decant all of your noted potions. 19/11/2019 * Edge invasion should be fixed mayb * Loyalty points shop added (not titles) * Donator ranks now have increased droprate * Added a play page on the website, which lets u choose between 3 downloads to play the server * Added the donator perks to website 18/11/2019 * We now have a new website design * Updated the download to a .exe file which is much easier to run. Will be pushing a launcher soon though so i can do auto client updates. * Most the items in the supplies shop limited to 100 items which should improve the eco a bit allowing people to sell food/potions etc in bulk * Highscores temp fixed should display all on normal mode * Forums have been removed, staff applications will be moved to discord and forums deleted. * Edgeville invasion should now drop to everyone who does more than 750 damage to it 17/11/2019 * Updated VPS so it doesn't crash anymore, Upped the ram of eclipse so it shouldnt lag for some people now. * All the updates i added yesterday didn't seem to save so i've added all them again * Added Ents to wilderness * Added Ents as slayer task * Added Ent teleport to wilderness teleports * Added Flameburst defender to cerberus & lizardman shaman as a drop of 1/500 * Removed cyrisus from home * removed hween box fully (forgot they still dropped globally) * fixed ents teleport * fixed ents and giant mole being too big for teleport page * lava battlestaff should now have infinite fire/earth runes * dragon imp jars shouldnt give drag darts 9/10 times now * added cooked karambwans to supplies store 16/11/2019 * Edgeville invasion bosses health drastically decreased and no longer op af * Revenant Ork changed drops now drops same as dark beast. * Revenants now drop statius platelegs unnoted * Glacor now drops rune crossbow * Revenant dragon rarest drops changed from 1/750 to 1/500. 14/11/2019 * Random Event gift added which is a 1/2 drop from skotizo or the edgeville invasion event. (The box is full of cosmetic goodies) 13/11/2019 * Added drops to the edgeville invasion event for Glod & Slash bash (Tbow n others) 11/11/2019 * There is now a al kharid teleport on the cities tab. * Easy slayer tasks now have less monsters to kill per task. * You will now recieve more slayer points for 1 task streaks. * added ornaments to donatorp age * Chaos fanatic health has been nerfed to match osrs * Added Wilderness Godwars * Made eco keys only drop at Wildy Godwars * Added Wilderness Godwars teleport to wilderness teleports * Added ability to add poison to abyssal dagger & dragon dagger. (The weapon poison can be made when you have 60 herblore) * Added living minerals as drops to living rock creatures. (Used to fish rocktails) * Added teleport to Giant Mole. 10/11/2019 * You can now hold multiple of each clue scroll. * Twisted bow equipable now * Gano beasts/runts & blood reavers now respawn. 07/11/2019 * Row scroll fixed * Achievements ammended. * Avas alerter added to game, get golden feathers dropped from kree & avainsies and use it on avas accumalator. 04/11/2019 * Dbl exp message spam fixed, delayed it by quite a bit * Hween box event removed * Extended time of announcements to reduce spam * Added ring of wealth scroll to achievement shop & donator shop which grants 15% more than ring of wealth so 30% extra droprate October 2019 30/10/2019 * More spiritual mages added to GWD * Feathers added to ironman skilling shop * All bosses now have a chance to drop ckeys * Arcane stream necklace fixed * Daily events are now right * Glod fixed * Bandos avatar added to wildy * added bandos avatar to boss teleports * added drops to bandos avatar * added (wildy) to all wilderness boss teleports to warn people * Inferno changed so it starts at round 67. Meaning you only have to complete 3 rounds. * Added blood reavers to training teleports * added blood reavers as medium slayer task * added drops to blood reavers * Added Abyssal Dagger as drops to Abyssal demons & Blood reavers. 28/10/2019 * added dice bag to donor store * made wednesday dbl xp again 27/10/2019 * Fixed Daily Events (daily events now match what is advertised on discord) 26/10/2019 * Fixed Double XP weekends 23/10/2019 * Enabled dbl exp on wednesdays * Changed alot of the Boss Droprates to be more reasonable. * Fixed edgeville invasion * Added Runeserver + RSPS page toplists to vote list. * Changed price to unnote bones at chaos altar from 40k to 10k per bone. * Added blessed dyed sets to vote shop * Buffed surge spells damage * Added Runepouch + Looting bag to vote shop. * Nerfed price of SOL & combat potions in bm Shop. * ::store & donate command now go to the right place. 22/10/2019 * rc teleport fixed * elite void robes are now kept on death * Slayer now gives the correct x2 on Well/Daily event instead of x4. * Edgeville Invasion bosses fixed so that there defence doesnt make them unkillable at 25%. * Banker at cooking teleport shouldnt run away now. * Added some new things to donator store 21/10/2019 * Vote command fixed * Updated Discord command * Added elf warriors as a medium slayer task. * Made all npcs on the skilling teleports tab bigger * Added cooking teleport to skilling to rogue's den, also added a banker there. * Added balance elemental & unholy cursebearer into the game with there own locations & teleports under boss teleports. * Added small halloween event, all bosses now have a chance to drop halloween boxes. * fixed cooking area * Added some more items for super mbox * Fixed wogw tokens giving way too much gold towards it * Fixed hween boxes not dropping * added more stuff to hween boxes * Wrath talisman now works to teleport you to the wrath altar, added to cerb, demonic gorillas & karken. * Added RC to skilling teleports * Updated vote cmd to display the right cmd to use. * Made Hween box show up on the drop table 'Cyrisus Crate' * Added announcer in game which announces when you donate. * Imbuement scroll added to vote shop * Reduced price of bag of gems & herb boxes in vote shop * Samurai outfit added to drops of unholy cursebearer * ROW is now kept on death * Twisted bow & Twisted buckler added to super mystery box. * Dragon Platebody added to tormented demons drop table. * Broader bolts now cost 100 pts to unlock in slayer. * Row drops on death again but now costs 300 slayer pts. * Hween boxes now 1/15 instead of 1/30 to drop from bosses. * Updated donated announcer 20/10/2019 * Added Antifire potions to the Supplies store. * Added Iban's staff to slayer shop. * Added Mithril/Addy pickaxes as drops to some monsters for ironmanz. * Made vote books stackable. * Primal tools from the star dust shop have been decreased in price from 1500 to 500. * Added wrath runes to mage shop. * Increased the amount of gold you get from pickpocketing. * Added obsidian armour to 'Tzhaar-Mej' Droptable. * Played with npc aggressiveness a bit * Increased the time it takes to stop npc aggressiveness to 20 minutes instead of 15. * Added both prayer scrolls as drops to Corporeal Beast. * Added ring of wealth to drops for wilderness bosses. * Added ice queen & nomad to there own areas and there own teleport on boss teleports. * Claim donations fixed. 18/10/2019 * Added Elf Warrior in its own area with a teleport on Training teleports. * Added Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz in its own area with a teleport on Boss teleports. * Added Avatar of Creation in its own area with a teleport on Boss teleports. * Added Avatar of Creation in its own area with a teleport on Boss teleports. * Added the Runeguild guide to home incase you want to rewatch the tutorial. * Changed server name in tutorial * Moved Edgeville invasion, removed Bandos avatar till i do a client update so it is attackable. 17/10/2019 * Skeletal Wyverns and iron & Steel dragons added to training teleports for easier access. * Vote added (type ::reward 18768 all) to claim rewards. type ::vote to vote * edited vote shop prices * Added highscores & all the different gamemodes (ironman, hardcore & ultimate) * Added bank npc to mining * Edited aggro radius of monsters to 4 which increases depending on the size of the npc. * Added Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Dragon Bolts (e) to the range store 15/10/2019 * changed website design * increased amount of slayer points obtained. * Added teleport to inferno on minigames * added global announcement to gaining 99s. 14/10/2019 * Added a fix for the 35% error, people will now have to run the bat file to launch the server. * Added Ganodermic Beast as boss (drops ganodermic armour) * Made the main untradables (firecape,bgloves,void etc) Kept on death 11/10/2019 * Major exploit fixed (thanks for telling me) 10/10/2019 * Removed items from presets 08/10/2019 * WOGW price reduced * Increased normal XP rates from 20x to 30x.